fanonovafandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction // Lizzy's Perspective
When Lizette "Lizzy" Dragun was first born into the world, she has opened her book on her own life story and has started writing in it. But as a baby, she still has to put up with 6 year old Florine, the stubborn diva of the family, and her new family's jam packed schedule full of fun. This is Lizzy's life. Characters *Lizette Abuine "Lizzy" Dragun: Lizzy is a curious, affectionate and warmhearted pookie. Despite only being newborn she is a quick learner and can pick up skills faster than the average baby. As she grows older she takes an interest in sports and artistry. *Florine Cybill Dragun: Florine is concieted and unmannerly. She is very much spoiled, and Lizzy, Noah and Zuria are her punching bags. Florine never seems to think before she asks, but deep down in that cold, hard shell, there is a kind and affectionate Florine that her family doesn't know about. Florine takes an interest in cosmetics and designing. *Noah Lyle Dragun: Noah is cheery and athletic. He is very feminine and partakes an interest in things girls would mostly like. Despite being only four years old he is already excelling in junior gymnastics and takes swimming lessons without water wings. He partakes an interest in sketching and dancing. *Zuria Rise Dragun: Zuria is the non-binary preteen. Zuria is smart and quiet, and loves reading. They mostly spend their time sleeping, reading and watching TV. Zuria also helps their siblings with life lessons and their homework. Zuria is calm and collected, and a great friend to have. *Brita Javalee Dragun: Brita is the oldest, and keeps a close eye on the household when the parents are away. Brita is an old soul and always thinks before she asks. She loves shopping, wine tasting, and boating. She also is on her school's cheerleading team and is the co-captain. Chapter One Lizzy This day was going to come soon enough. The day all the womb water all came out without a warning. The day I was taken into the world and met my family. This day was going to come soon enough and we all knew it was. Being in the womb was so much fun. It was warm and soft and there was lots of water to swim in. It was quiet, but I didn't care. Then one day, all the water was gone and I heard loud screaming. Then I knew. It was time. Many moments passed. I was so cold. So very cold. A big, beaming bright light flashed directly into my chocolate brown eyes as I opened them for the very first time. I instantly realized I am not in the womb anymore. "Where am I?!" I screamed. My voice was oddly translated in high-pitched squeaks. "She-she's beautiful." The female penguin near me said. She loved me and gave me kisses on my head. "Congratulations, Ellen and Jesse!" a male penguin with black hair, black and blue glasses and a big white coat cheered. "It's a healthy and happy baby girl! What will you name her?" "We'll call her Lizette." the female penguin said. "Great!" the male penguin said. "Lizette will be warmed for one moment." "Ssshh.. relax, Lizzy. Everything will be okay. Mumu is here." the female penguin called "Mumu" whispered. So, I'm Lizzy. Lizzy is me. I thought. "I'm Duh-Duh, Lizzy!" another male penguin said and smiled. I was then warmed, weighed and wrapped in a pink fluffy wrap. It was comfy and I was immediately reheating. A fuzzy feeling warped around my body as I snuggled against the warmth. I was then carried in Mumu's arms while the "Duh-Duh" penguin started the car. We then were going to a place called "Home". I was looking forward to it. Really looking forward to it. Noah I was in a deep sleep and was disrupted by yelling. "THE BABY IS HERE!" yelled Brita. I ran downstairs where everyone else was going and Zuria turned on the TV. "When is the baby coming?" I asked Zuria. "Just got a text from Mom, Noah. They're going to be here in a few minutes." Zuria responded before adjusting her big cat eye glasses. Brita turned on the TV and Florine immediately lunged for it. "GIVE ME!" she yelped and bit Brita's arm. "Ah!" Brita immediately reacted. She hid the bite mark with her hand and Florine switched it to the kid's channel. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Club Penguin Category:Alola's things